Tanz der Gefühle
by Lil'Alena
Summary: Sarah,Alfred&Professor Abronsius kehren auf das Schloss zurück.Alfred ist eifersüchtig aufen Grafen und enttaeuscht von Sarah, weil sie keine Zeit mehr für ihn hat. Herbert ist traurig weil Alfred nix von ihm wissen will!Wie es weiter geht?Lest selbst...
1. Kapitel 1

_So Liebe Leute und Fans von TdV, das ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt, also bitte seid lieb zu mir...Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch...wobei ich bezweifle, dass man das nach dem ersten Kapitel überhaupt schon sagen kann._

_Ich weiß, das erste Kapitel ist noch ein bisschen langweilig, aber es ist auch nur als Einstieg in die Geschichte gedacht!_

_Die Handlung knüpft übrigens an das Ende des Musicals an._

_Im Großen und Ganzen wird es in der Geschichte um Liebe und Eifersucht gehen._

_Es wird sehr romantische aber auch traurige Szenen geben._

_Außerdem soll es zum Ende hin noch sehr dramatisch werden..._

_Wer aber wen liebt und wer auf wen eifersüchtig ist wird nicht verraten..._

HANDELNDEN PERSONEN:

Professor Abronsius

Alfred

Sarah

Graf von Krolock

Herbert

Vielleicht kommen im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch andere Personen dazu...wer weiß wer weiß...:-)

 ICH WÜNSCH EUCH VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN UND WÜRDE MICH ÜBER EIN PAAR NETTE REVIEWS FREUEN!!!

Alena

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1

Es ist eine Winternacht, wie sie schöner nicht sein kann.

Am Himmel leuchten die Sterne und der Mond wirft sein silbern schimmerndes Licht durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume.

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch Alfred?", fragt Sarah, mit vor Kälte zitternder Stimme, „Ich kann meine Beine schon nicht mehr spüren."

„Wir sind gleich da Liebste, siehst du, da oben auf dem Berg ist schon das Schloss."

Der Professor ist mit Regenschirm und Aktentasche vorausgegangen.

Nun dreht er sich energisch um:„Junge, macht Liebe etwa taub und blind? Das Mädchen friert, hab ich dir kein Benehmen beigebracht? Gib ihr gefälligst deinen Mantel!".

Widerwillig streift Alfred seinen Mantel ab, für Sarah würde er sein letztes Hemd geben und sich selbst nackt in den Schnee legen.

Alles, alles würde er für dieses Mädchen aufgeben...Moment das hatte er ja bereits.

Wegen ihr war er auf dem Schloss dieses abscheulichen Grafen geblieben, er hatte sie retten wollen und nun waren sie alle Vampire, Er, der Professor und Sarah.

„Danke", Alfred wird jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „und wann sind wir nun endlich da! Wenn wir in dem Tempo weitergehen bin ich erfroren bevor wir im Schloss sind."

„Du bist doch schon tot, Sarah"sagt Alfred und ein kleines Lächeln huscht ihm über das Gesicht.

Gelacht hatte er nicht mehr seit Sarah und der Professor den Entschluss gefasst hatten auf das Schloss des Grafen zurückzugehen.

„Unter keinen Umständen gehe ich auf dieses Schloss zurück!" hatte Alfred damals geschrieen nachdem Sarah ihm von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte.

„Junge sei doch vernünftig", hatte der Professor versucht ihn zu beschwichtigen, „Dort sind wir sicher, während wir hier jederzeit ein paar Bauern begegnen könnten die Holzpflock und Hammer in der Tasche haben".

„Er hat Recht, Alfred", hatte Sarah gesagt, „Auf dem Schloss ist der Graf und ...",

„Genau das ist der Grund warum ich nicht auf das Schloss will. Er hat dich mir schon einmal fast genommen, Sarah, ein zweites Mal lasse ich das auf keinem Fall zu!"

Darauf hatte Sarah nicht reagiert, sie hatte nur betrübt zu Boden gestarrt.

„Außerdem habe ich keine Lust Herber zu begegnen", hatte er noch gedacht.

Alfred schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den schwulen Grafensohn, er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber die letzte Begegnung mit ihm steckte ihm noch tief in den Gliedern, wäre damals nicht der Professor gekommen dann hätte Herbert ihn...

„Alfred, träumst du?", Sarah rüttelt ihn unsanft an der Schulter, „Wir sind da Liebling."

Ja, sie waren da.

Vor ihnen ragt das dunkle Schloss der von Krolocks gespenstisch in den sternenübersäten Himmel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und was wollt ihr???_

_Wollt ihr, dass ich weiter schreibe?_

_Oder soll ich aufhören??_

_Weiterschreiben werde ich glaub ich eh, (denn seit Tagen lässt mich die Story nicht mehr los...)aber wenn jetzt nur schlechte Reviews kommen werde ich mich hüten euch mit der Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte zu langweilen :-)_

_Also, durch einen Klick auf den Button da unten links würdet ihr mir sehr helfen..._


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Ich habe das 2. Kapitel noch mal rausgenommen und überarbeitet, nachdem ich überwiegend Kritik bekommen habe! :- )

Also erstmal DANKE für die Reviews (SCHÖN WEITERMACHEN!), hier die Antworten:

Aisa

Danke für dein liebes Review, voll lieb! hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. Hier ist deine Fortsetzung. Hoffe ich bekomme dafür auch wieder ein so liebes Review. THX noch mal!

Jagura

ZU DEINEM 2. REVIEW

Ich habe Alfred im 2. Kapitel verändert. Du hattest Recht, er war ein wenig zu frech und vorlaut Herbert gegenüber! Aber ich hab mir da eigentlich was bei gedacht… Alfred hat sich so benommen um seine Angst vor Herbert zu verstecken! Er wollte ihm nicht seine Schwäche zeigen! Aber ängstlich gefällt er mir auch besser, muss ich zugeben! Was findest du denn an den Anderen so wahnsinnig OOC??? Speziell zu Herbert möchte ich dir eine Frage stellen: Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du in jemanden verliebt bist und dich derjenige zurückweist, ja sogar Angst vor dir hat? Ich denke es ist durchaus angebracht, das Herbert nicht die „Gute-Laune-Maschine" ist, außerdem ist kein Mensch so (ich meine immer gut drauf!). Nur weil man Herbert im Musical ausschließlich von seiner lustigen Seite sieht, heißt das nicht, das er nicht auch eine nachdenklichere traurigere Seite hat! UND Vampire haben auch Liebeskummer :- )

Rycitia

ZU DEINEM 2. REVIEW!

Ab dem nächsten Chap macht eine Freundin von mir Betaleser : -) Danke für den Tipp!

Bye bye

kiss back

Lady Calbalacrab

Werde deinen Vorschlag beherzigen und nicht immerzu Absätze machen! Hoffe du liest meine Story weiterhin… Danke fürs Review!

Taiyu

Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Es hat mich sehr gefreut, mal einen rein positives Review zu bekommen, nachdem der Rest fast nur negativ war!

THX, ich hoffe das Lesen macht dir auch weiterhin Spaß!

Steeljren-Dag

Erstmal…interessanter Name! Danke für den Review! Schön, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen! Ich werde dir nicht veraten wie es zwischen Alfred und Sarah weitergeht! Wäre ja ncoh schöner

Enjoy reading!

Julika

Danke meine Maus, bist echt süß! Klar darfst du meine Beta Leserin sein!

Bist du ja schon!

Ich hab dich lieb (ganz dolle) und freu mich immer über deine Reviews!

KNUTSCH BACK

Alena

SOOOOO NUN GEHT'S WEITER………… VIEL SPAß!!!!!!

ÜBERIGENS, WER RECHTSCHREIB- ODER SONSTIGE FEHLER FINDET DARF SIE BEHALTEN!!!!

P.S. Wenn irgendwas unlogisch ist dürft ihrs mir natürlich gerne sagen 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Na endlich", Sarah atmet erleichtert auf, „nun klopf doch schon, Alfred!"

Wie gelähmt steht dieser vor dem großen eisernen Ring an der Tür. Er kämpft mit sich selbst. Warum ist er nicht in der Lage zu klopfen? Ist es wegen Herbert? Ist es aus Angst vor dem Grafen? Er weiß es selber nicht.

Zielstrebigen Schrittes geht Sarah auf Alfred zu, wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und klopft einmal kräftig gegen die Tür. Im Schloss gibt es irgendwo einen lauten Knall, so laut, dass Alfred einen Sprung hinter die nächste Hecke macht, zu groß ist die Angst vor dem, was da wohl kommen mag.

Die Tür geht nun einen kleinen Spalt auf und jemand schaut um die Ecke. Alfred, der zwischen den Zweigen des Busches hindurchspäht, erkennt Herbert sofort. Aber wie sieht er aus?! Zwar sind die Haare wie immer glänzend und gepflegt zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und auch sein Make-Up ist tadellos, wie Alfred feststellt, aber irgendwie spürt er, das es Herbert nicht gut geht.

„Sie wünschen?" knurrt er bissig, ohne seine Gegenüber anzuschauen.

„Hallo Herbert, dürfen wir hereinkommen?"

„Sarah, Professor, welche Überraschung!" Herberts Mine hellt sich sichtbar auf. „Was suchen Sie zwei beide denn hier? So mutterseelenallein? Wollen Sie nicht erst einmal hineinkommen? Hier draußen erfrieren Sie sonst noch."

Herbert scheint nun sichtlich erfreut zu sein, doch irgendwie hat er einen enttäuschten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Wieso zwei beide?" fragt Sarah etwas irritiert, „wir sind doch zu dritt – ich, der Professor und Alfred."

Als Alfreds Name erklingt, horcht Herbert interessiert auf. „Wo ist er? Ich kann ihn nirgends sehen!"

Alfred kämpft mit sich. Soll er aufstehen und sich zu erkennen geben? Doch er bleibt am Boden, zu groß ist seine Angst.

„Wo bist du, Alfred?" fragt Sarah verwirrt. „Komm raus, hör auf mit diesem Spielchen."

Sarahs Stimme hilft Alfred, seine Angst zu überwinden. „Ich bin hier." Er versucht, seine Stimme kräftig klingen zu lassen, doch sie zittert vor Angst, genau wie sein ganzer Körper.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast dich kein Stück verändert, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe," sagt Herbert mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und geht ein paar Schritte auf Alfred zu, „du bist immer noch unverschämt gutaussehend."

Er hebt seine Hand, um über Alfreds Wange zu streichen, doch der weicht erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Er meint, für ein paar Sekunden Trauer in Herberts Augen aufblinken zu sehen, doch dann fängt der sich, klatscht in die Hände und sagt: „So, nun wollen wir euch aber schnell unterbringen. Ich werde veranlassen, das euch Zimmer hergerichtet und trockene Kleidung gegeben wird."

Im Gänsemarsch folgen die drei Herbert in die große Eingangshalle und flüchten sich sofort in Richtung des Kamins, der einladend warm in einer Ecke flackert.

„Heda, Page, begleite diese Leute zu ihren Zimmern. Sie sind unsere Ehrengäste. Richte ihnen unsere schönsten Gästezimmer her und gib ihnen trockene Kleidung."

Der Diener nickt kurz und winkt den Dreien ihm zu folgen. Wenig begeistert wenden sich die drei von dem warmen Feuer ab.

Als Sarah jedoch die Halle verlassen will, hält Herbert sie am Arm fest und sagt: „Du kommst mit mir, wir beide haben etwas anderes vor." Er zieht Sarah hinter sich her zu einer anderen Tür, eine Tür die Sarah nur zu gut kennt. Es ist die Tür, die zum Ballsaal führt. Herbert stößt die Tür auf, schiebt Sarah hinein und schließt die Tür hinter ihr wieder.

Sarah zittert, aber nicht nur vor Angst, denn in der Halle ist es fast genauso kalt wie draußen. Im Dunkel des Saals kann sie beinahe nichts erkennen. Sie atmet schneller. Sie geht ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein, die Hände ausgestreckt um nicht gegen eine der massiven Säulen zu laufen. Die Schritte ihrer roten Stiefel hallen tausendfach wieder.

Sie zuckt zusammen, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hört.

„Wer wagt es, mich zu stören?" Der Hall macht die Stimme so dröhnend, das sich Sarah die Ohren zuhalten muss.

Als das Echo vorüber ist, lässt sie die Arme sinken, wartet darauf, das jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zuspringt, doch stattdessen hört sie wie jemand leise singt.

_Ich will frei und freier werden und werde meine Ketten nicht los.  
Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein, _

_und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur die kriecht und lügt und zerreißen muss was immer sie liebt.  
Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird, drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf.  
Ich will endlich einmal satt sein, doch der Hunger hört nie auf._

Nach dem Gesang hört Sarah nur noch ein leises Schluchzen.

Plötzlich spürt sie einen Atemhauch im Nacken.

„Das geht nun schon so seit du weg bist." Sie hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass Herbert den Saal betreten hat. „Er isst nichts, er schläft nicht... er hat diesen Raum überhaupt gar nicht mehr verlassen seit du geflohen bist."

Sarah blickt zu Boden. Sie hatte dem Grafen doch nicht wehtun wollen. Aber nach dem Biss war sie wie benebelt gewesen und dann war alles so schnell gegangen.

Als sie wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war, war sie schon mit dem Professor und Alfred im Wald gewesen.

„Geh zu ihm," flüstert Herbert und schubst Sarah ein Stück nach vorne. „Rede mit ihm. Bitte!"

Sarah atmet tief durch. „Graf Krolock?" fragt sie schüchtern in die Dunkelheit.

„Sarah?" Sie hört wie irgendwo jemand aufspringt und mit raschen Schritten auf sie zukommt. Nun bleibt er stehen.

Es ist der Graf. Obwohl es fast vollständig dunkel ist kann sie ihn erkennen.

„Du bist zurückgekommen," sagt der Graf mit erstickter Stimme, „ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

„Es ist kalt hier," sagt Sarah und versucht vom Thema abzulenken.

In ihrem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken. Sie hat Alfred unendlich lieb, schon alleine in Anbetracht der Gefahren, denen er sich gestellt hat nur um sie zu retten. Aber jetzt, wo der Graf wieder in ihrer Nähe ist, fühlt sie sich wieder unglaublich zu ihm hingezogen.

„Du musst müde sein," sagt der Graf und streicht Sarah über das Gesicht. „Herbert, bring sie auf ihr Zimmer."

Sarah ist immer noch so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkt wie ihr geschieht; erst als Herbert sie am Arm nimmt schreckt sie hoch.

„Oh ja, müde, ich bin sehr müde und hier ist es kalt, mir ist kalt. Gute Nacht," sagt sie schnell.

„Sarah – ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist." Der Graf schließt sie fest in seine Arme. Sarah erschaudert vor Lust, vergessen ist die Kälte in der Halle, vergessen ist Alfred. Das einzige was sie wahrnimmt ist das tiefe, gleichmäßige Atmen des Grafen.

Als sie und Herbert bei den Gästezimmern ankommen, steht Alfred bereits vor ihrer Tür.

„Ach, hier bist du!" ruft er erleichtert aus, als er Sarah um die Ecke kommen sieht; doch sein Lächeln verschwindet schlagartig, als Herbert hinter Sarah um die Ecke kommt.

Er versucht Herbert nicht zu beachten. „Ich dachte schon, du schläfst, oder willst mich nicht sehen."

Sarah ist immer noch nicht richtig wieder da, zu sehr hat sie der Graf schon wieder in seinen Bann gezogen. Sie öffnet die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Sarah, wo warst du?" fragt Alfred nun ein bisschen besorgt. „Etwa bei ihm?"

Am liebsten hätte Sarah ihn vor die Tür gesetzt, aber als sie sich umdreht und Alfreds traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, bringt sie es nicht übers Herz.

„Ja, ich war bei ihm," sagt sie so gleichgültig wie nur irgend möglich. „Er wollte mich sehen, ich weiß auch nicht warum." Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Ich werde dir morgen alles erzählen, aber jetzt bin ich todmüde und möchte schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Aber Sarah, ich…" Leicht beunruhigt versucht Alfred erneut, ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Gute Nacht, Alfred!" sagt sie mit Nachdruck.

„Gute Nacht," sagt Alfred, mehr zu sich selbst, und geht bedrückt zur Tür. Als er sie leise hinter sich schließt und sich umdreht, erschrickt er sich fast zu Tode.

Vor ihm steht Herbert.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Die Sonne geht gleich auf," fragt er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Kannst du nicht schlafen, Alfred? Soll ich dich in den Schlaf singen?"

„Ich bin müde…ich meine: nein danke…nein, ich meine…..Gute Nacht!" Sichtlich nervös und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schiebt sich Alfred an Herbert vorbei in sein Zimmer.

„Ruhe sanft," flüstert Herbert mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, streicht mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Alfreds Zimmertür und geht weiter den Gang hinab zu seinen Gemächern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DER BUTTON UNTEN LINKS SCHREIT: „KLICK MICH!!!!!!"

BALD MEHR VON MIR 

ALENA


	3. Kapitel 3

Es tut mir Leid, das das so lange gedauert hat mit dem 3. Kapitel…aber nun ist es ja da!

Enjoy Reading….

KAPITEL 3

„Hallo Alfred!" Der Graf sitzt gemütlich in einem Sessel beim Fenster. „Ich hoffe, du hast den Weg zu meinen Gemächern gut gefunden!?"

„Ja", sagt Alfred, während er sich immer wieder ängstlich umschaut. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine sind.

„Gut, ich will auch gleich zum Ernst der Sache kommen. Es geht um Sarah…"

„Was ist mit ihr? … Ist sie krank? Ist... ist ihr etwas zugestoßen? …Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht!?!"

„Ich habe ihr nichts angetan." Der Graf ist aufgestanden und grinst Alfred sichtlich belustigt an. „Ganz im Gegenteil…"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich nehme mal an, auf ihrem Zimmer…Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Ich liebe Sarah, und…"

„Aber sie liebt SIE nicht!" Allmählich wird Alfred sauer. „Sie liebt MICH, nur mich allein!"

„Genau das befürchte ich auch…deswegen werde ich dich leider aus dem Weg schaffen müssen…Jetzt, Koukul!"

Noch bevor Alfred weiß wie ihm geschieht, spürt einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sofort beginnt sich alles vor seinen Augen zu drehen. Aus der Ferne hört er jemanden seinen Namen rufen…..

„Alfred, Alfred, nun wach doch endlich auf!"

Alfred wacht schweißgebadet auf, sein Herz rast, er atmet schnell.

„Alfred? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Oh, Gott du bist ja ganz heiß!"

Alfred ist immer noch nicht richtig wach, er kann nur an den Alptraum denken. „Sarah, wo warst du? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Geht es dir gut?"

Sarah ist etwas verwirrt, versteht jedoch, dass Alfreds Gerede mit dem Traum, der offensichtlich ein Albtraum war, zusammenhängt. „Alfred, es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast nur schlecht geträumt! Ich bin hier, es ist alles gut, es war nur ein Traum, jetzt ist alles vorbei!"

„Bist du sicher?" Alfred schaut Sarah unsicher an, langsam ist er wieder zurück in der Realität. Erst jetzt fällt ihm Sarahs Garderobe auf, ihre Haare sind offen und liegen seidig auf ihren Schultern und alles was sie trägt ist ein sehr kurzes Nachthemd. Ob sie wohl etwas drunter trägt??? Alfred schüttelt so heftig den Kopf, dass seine goldroten Locken nur so hin und her wirbeln. Es sieht aus, als ob er versuchen würde, die Gedanken abzuschütteln wie ein Hund die Flöhe.

„Was ist denn?" unsicher schaut Sarah zu Boden. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Doch, es ist alles in Ordnung, was machst du eigentlich hier? So mitten am Tag?"

„Ach, weißt du, ich …" Sarah schaut Alfred in die Augen, sie sind mit Tränen gefüllt. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich habe so schreckliche Angst. Es ist alles so fremd und ich finde dieses Schloss so verdammt gruselig!"

„Aber zurück wolltest du unbedingt, und jetzt…" Alfred verstummt, als er Sarahs immer trauriger werdenden Gesichtsaudruck sieht. „Tut mir Leid, willst du heut bei mir schlafen?"

„Ja, bitte…ich werde sonst den ganzen Tag kein Auge zutun!" Erleichtert kriecht Sarah zu Alfred unter die weiche Decke und kuschelt sich eng an ihn.

Alfreds Herz rast, so nah war er Sarah noch nie und noch nie hat er sie so… unangezogen gesehen. Er legt einen Arm um Sarah und lehnt seinen Kopf an ihren. Sarah atmet tief und gleichmäßig, sie ist schon eingeschlafen. Alfred ist im siebten Himmel. Er denkt nach. _Kaum ist Sarah bei mir, hat sie keine Angst mehr…ich glaube sie liebt mich…ja sie liebt mich genauso wie ich sie liebe!_ Alfred gähnt ausgiebig und schließt die Augen. „Ich werde dir meine Liebe gestehen Sarah", er flüstert kaum hörbar in Sarahs lockige Haarpracht, „und ich werde etwas ganz besonderes nur für dich machen!" Alfred atmet tief ein, ihr Haar duftet himmlisch. Kurze Zeit später ist auch er eingeschlafen.

„Steh auf Schlafmütze, die Sonne ist gerade untergegangen und das Nachtmahl ist serviert!"

Im Halbdunkel hört Alfred diese Worte, er ist noch todmüde und eigentlich überhaupt noch nicht in der Stimmung aufzustehen, doch der Hunger treibt ihn an. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und streckt sich.

„Bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen hätte ich gerne einen 'Guten Abend-Kuss'!" Alfred ist selbst erstaunt über seinen Mut, und noch überraschter ist er, als zwei weiche Lippen zärtlich die seinen berühren. „Eine Nacht könnte nicht besser anfangen..." Alfred ist hin und weg.

„Das sehe ich genauso, mein Lieber!"

Alfred stößt einen kleinen Schrei aus und starrt sein Gegenüber entgeistert an. Vor ihm auf der Bettkante sitzt nicht, wie Alfred gedacht hatte, Sarah, sondern der Grafensohn, der ihn belustigt anblickt.

„Komm, Alfred, mach dich fertig... man wartet sicherlich schon auf uns!"

„Uns? Wo ist Sarah?"

„Sie war nicht hier, als ich reinkam, sicher ist sie schon im Speisesaal bei den anderen. Im Übrigen werde ich mich nun auch zu ihnen gesellen, damit du dich in Ruhe fertig machen kannst, oder soll ich dir beim Waschen helfen?" In Herberts Augen blitzen Witz und Verlangen zugleich auf.

„Nein danke, ich komme alleine zurecht!" Auf keinen Fall will Alfred Herbert noch länger in seiner Nähe haben.

„Oh, wie überaus schade", sagt Herbert gespielt beleidigt, „aber nun, beeil dich… mein Vater hat gesagt, er hat etwas Wichtiges zu verkünden."

_Wie wichtig kann das schon sein_, denkt sich Alfred, doch er beeilt sich trotzdem, und keine zehn Minuten später ist er im Speisesaal eingetroffen. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellt er fest, dass er nicht der Letzte ist, sowohl der Professor als auch seine Exzellenz fehlen noch. Sofort fällt Alfreds Blick auf Sarah, und er geht schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend, Sarah, du siehst einfach bezau…" Er spricht nicht zu Ende, denn soeben betreten der Professor und der Graf gemeinsam den Speisesaal.

„Guten Abend alle miteinander! Oh, Sarah, du siehst heute Abend besonders bezaubernd aus! Darf ich…?" Mit diesen Worten nähert sich der Graf Sarah und küsst sie liebevoll auf jede Wange einmal.

Alfred besieht sich dieses angeekelt und sagt mit Nachdruck: „Guten Abend, Exzellenz, Professor." Der Professor nickt Alfred fröhlich zu.

Nun setzen sich alle an die Tafel und beginnen zu essen. Alfred weiß nicht wieso, aber der Kuss mit Herbert geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er kommt nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hat, aber das liegt sicherlich nur daran, dass er geglaubt hat, Sarah zu küssen. Gerade als Alfred sich selbst davon überzeugt hat, dass dies des Rätsels Lösung sein muss, beginnt der Graf zu reden.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe euch zwei, wie ich finde, äußert erfreuliche Mitteilungen zu machen. Die erste betrifft ausschließlich den Professor… Lieber Professor, obwohl sie erst so kurz in meinem Hause verweilen, hege ich eine unheimliche Sympathie für Sie. Deshalb, und weil ich um ihre Liebe zu Büchern weiß, habe ich mich entschlossen, Ihnen nachträglich zum Todestag die Schlossbibliothek der "von Krolocks" zu schenken.

„Aber lieber Herr Graf, dieses Angebot kann ich unmöglich annehmen!" stammelt der Professor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen

„Oh doch, mein Guter, Sie können!" Der Graf fährt in seiner Rede fort. „Des weiteren habe ich euch mitzuteilen, das ich mich entschlossen habe, innerhalb des nächsten Monats…", die darauf folgenden Worte kommen Alfred wie ein Albtraum vor… „NEIN!!!" Mit Tränen in den Augen stürmt er aus dem Speisesaal.

NA, wenn das mal kein fieser Cliff Hanger ist…

Und es wird noch fieser…je mehr Reviews kommen, desto mehr beeil ich mich mit dem 4. Kapitel

ALSO….KLICKT DEN BUTTON!!!!!!


	4. Kapitel 4

Danke übrigens (!!! Du bist gut!!!) für die bisherigen Reviews…! Kurz etwas dazu…ja Rycitia…du hast richtig bemerkt…der Graf ist lebhafter geworden…das könnte daran liegen… dass er so richtig verliebt ist…wir werden sehen!

SOOOO nun geht es weiter…

Noch mal zur Erinnerung… so endete das 3. Kapitel:

Der Graf fährt in seiner Rede fort. „Des weiteren habe ich euch mitzuteilen, das ich mich entschlossen habe, innerhalb des nächsten Monats…", die darauf folgenden Worte kommen Alfred wie ein Alptraum vor… „NEIN!!!" Mit Tränen in den Augen stürmt er aus dem Speisesaal.

Völlig außer Atem kommt er in seinem Zimmer an. Er schmeißt sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und weint die Wut und all seine Verzweiflung hinaus. Wieso, wieso nur musste so etwas geschehen? Eigentlich hätte er es ja ahnen können… es ahnen _müssen_! Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin passiert. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass dieses Scheusal von einem Grafen keinerlei Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen würde, aber warum denn gleich heiraten…HEIRATEN, wenn Alfred nur daran denkt wird ihm schlecht.

Er hört die Tür knarren und dreht den Kopf. Durch das viele Weinen haben sich die Tränen wie ein Vorhang vor seine Augen geschoben und er sieht alles verschwommen. Das Einzige, was er zweifelsfrei erkennen kann, ist, dass die Person, die soeben den Raum betreten hat, einen langen schwarzen Umhang trägt. Alfred kann nicht sagen, ob es sich um Herbert oder seinen Vater handelt, eins ist ihm jedoch sonnenklar: KEINEN von beiden will er im Moment in seiner Nähe haben.

„Alfred, ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten." Die Stimme gehört einwandfrei zu Herbert. „Was war denn eben los mit dir bei Tisch?"

„Nichts, ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl. Mein Magen spielt etwas verrückt!", wehrt Alfred ab und versucht, seine geröteten Augen zu verbergen.

Sanft wie ein Engel lässt sich Herbert neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder und streicht ihm zart mit einer Hand über den Arm. „Ich sehe doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt, und ich glaube, das hat nichts mit deinem Magen, sondern eher mit deinem Herzen zu tun!" Alfred weiß nicht mehr, was er denken soll. Eben noch hat er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als allein zu sein, doch irgendwie ist er auch froh, dass Herbert jetzt bei ihm ist. Eigentlich findet er es sogar süß, dass Herbert sich solche Mühe mit ihm gibt und ihn zu trösten versucht.

Hallo, was denke ich denn hier??? fragt Alfred sich selbst, erschrocken über seine Gedanken. Wir reden hier von _Herbert_, dem selben Herbert, der mich beißen wollte und der berechnender ist als zehn transsilvanische Straßenhändler auf einmal!… Aber…vielleicht will er mir ja doch nur helfen… Jedoch könnte es genauso gut sein, das er nur mein Vertrauen gewinnen will, um mich in irgendeine Teufelei zu verwickeln! Alfred ist völlig verwirrt. In seinem Kopf schwirren einerseits die Gedanken um Sarah und um den Grafen, auf der anderen Seite denkt er auch die ganze Zeit über Herbert, ihren Kuss und sein darauf gefolgtes Gefühlschaos nach.

Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste den Professor um Rat zu fragen, vielleicht kann er mir ja helfen… schließlich ist er als Einziger nicht an diesem Wirrwarr beteiligt!´ denkt sich Alfred. Entschlossen steht er auf und verlässt, ohne Herbert weiter zu beachten das Zimmer.

„Professor? Professor, sind Sie hier?"

Alfred ist in der Bücherei angekommen und geht nun von einer Regalreihe zur nächsten. Doch nirgendwo kann er den Professor sehen.

„Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein, Herrgott noch mal..."

Alfred horcht auf und schaut in eine Regalreihe hinein. Zwischen den jahrhundertealten Büchern schauen zwei Galoschen hinaus, die er nur zu gut kennt.

„Herr Professor?" fragt Alfred noch einmal vorsichtig. „Sind sie das?"

„Natürlich bin ich das, Junge, wer wohl sonst? Komm rasch her und hilf mir hier heraus! Ich glaube ich stecke fest! So beeil dich doch gefälligst!"

Schnell hilft Alfred dem Professor, sich aus seinem staubigen Gefängnis zu befreien. Als dieser dann schließlich vor ihm steht, kann sich Alfred ein Lachen nur sehr schwer verkneifen. Der Professor sieht aber auch zu komisch aus… Das ohnehin schon weiße Haar ist voller staubiger Spinnweben, und der einstmals schwarze Anzug hat die grau-weiße Farbe des Staubs angenommen.

„Seit dem Frühstück suche ich die Gesamtausgabe der Werke Goethes, die ich hier gestern Abend stehen gesehen habe. Aber ich kann sie nicht finden!", schimpft der Professor und klopft sich den Staub vom Anzug.

„Äh, Professor, meinen sie dieses Buch?" Alfred deutet auf einen dicken Band, der ein Regalfach höher steht.

„Ja, das ist es, ich hätte schwören können, dass…", der Professor unterbricht sich und sieht seinen Assistenten an, „Alfred, sag mal, wieso bist du überhaupt hier? Du kommst mich doch nicht einfach so besuchen, oder?"

„Nein, Professor, ehrlich gesagt wollte ich sie um Rat fragen wegen Sarah und…"

„Ja, mein Junge, das ist eine verzwickte Sache, aber ich fürchte du wirst an der Entscheidung des Grafen nicht mehr viel ändern können. Ich glaube kaum, dass er von seinem Vorhaben, Sarah zu heiraten, noch abzubringen ist. Ich kann dir da nicht weiterhelfen, denn ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was diese vermaledeite Gefühlsduselei auf einmal soll. Dich, der du ein angehender Wissenschaftler bist, sollte das völlig kalt lassen. Schau mich an… mich lassen Gefühle und dieser Liebeskram völlig kalt. Zu Recht! Liebe tut nichts als die Gedanken zu verwirren. Du tust besser daran zu lesen und zu lernen, anstatt deine Gedanken an irgendwelche Mädchen zu verschwenden. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede!"

„Professor, ich wollte doch nur einen Rat, was ich jetzt machen soll!" Alfred weiß nicht mehr, was er denken soll. Das Reden des Professors hat ihn mehr verwirrt als ihm geholfen.

„Befrag die Bücher, Junge, sie können dir auf alles eine Antwort geben. Und jetzt lass mich arbeiten, ich habe zu tun!" Mit diesen Worten lässt er Alfred allein in der Bibliothek stehen.

Alfred lässt sich in dem langen Gang auf den Boden sinken und stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Was soll ich nur machen?´ denkt er verzweifelt. Er will Sarah, _meine_ Sarah heiraten… Ich muss sie irgendwie davon abbringen. Sie soll doch _mich_ lieben, oder? Ich muss ihr meine Liebe gestehen!´

Alfred schreckt jäh aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er hört, wie die Tür geöffnet wird und jemand pfeifend hineinkommt. Er horcht auf. Diese Melodie kennt er doch… „Wenn Liebe in dir ist!" flüstert er leise. Augenblicklich hat er die damalige Situation wieder vor Augen. Herbert und er im Badezimmer. Er hatte solche Angst vor ihm, war durch das ganze Schloss gerannt um ihm zu entkommen, und als er sich gerade in Sicherheit glaubte, stand Herbert schon wieder direkt hinter ihm! Alfred durchfährt ein Schauder. Damals hatte er sich so vor Herbert gefürchtet. Heilfroh war er damals, als der Professor gekommen und ihn gerettet hatte.

Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdenkt… SO schlimm war es gar nicht. Vor allem, als Herbert sich mit seinem zierlichen, aber doch durchtrainierten Körper auf ihn gelegt hatte…! Entgegen der Behauptungen von Professor Abronsius war Herberts Körper auch keineswegs kalt gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil. Man hätte ihn sogar als heiß bezeichnen können. Alfred merkt, wie er rot wird. Komisch, das ist ihm bei Sarah noch nie passiert…!

Er hört gar nicht, dass das Pfeifen immer näher kommt „Oh, hallo Alfred, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört…"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schreckt Alfred aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er schaut auf und blickt direkt in das Gesicht des Grafen. Dadurch dass er sitzt, wirkt die Gestalt des Grafen noch gewaltiger und einschüchternder als sonst. Doch sein Blick jagt ihm wirklich Angst ein. Seine Augen sind zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, und auch der Mund wirkt sehr verkrampft und angespannt, gerade so als müsse er sich mit aller Kraft zurückhalten, Alfred nicht anzuschreien. Alfred weiß ganz genau warum der Graf so sauer ist. Ihm war sein Auftritt beim Nachtmahl nicht entgangen… wie auch.

Plötzlich kommen die Hände des Grafen unter seinem Umhang hervor. In ihnen hält er ein Buch, das er direkt vor Alfreds Nase in eine freie Lücke schiebt. „Ein sehr gutes Buch", sagt der Graf und klopft gegen den Einband, dass der Staub nur so wirbelt. Natürlich muss Alfred niesen. „Solltest du auch mal lesen, Alfred, schaden kann es nichts!" Spöttisch und überlegen grinst der Graf auf Alfred hinab.

Ich weiß genau, worauf sie anspielen´, denkt der sich. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und ihm an die Gurgel gehen, oder im wenigstens so richtig die Meinung sagen. Doch der Respekt und die Angst vor dem Grafen sind zu groß. Und so muss er sich hilflos dabei zuhören wie er irgendwas von „Danke für den Tipp…" zusammenstammelt.

Um seine Aussage noch zu bekräftigen, nimmt er das Buch aus dem Regal und besieht es sich interessiert, doch als er den Titel sieht, erstarrt er fast. Es trägt den Titel: "Ratgeber für Verliebte". Völlig verdattert schaut Alfred wieder vom Buch auf, doch das Einzige, was er vom Grafen noch sieht, ist ein Zipfel seines langen schwarzen Umhangs, der hinter der Regalecke verschwindet. Kurz darauf klappt die Tür.

Resigniert stellt Alfred das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal. Hat er das nur gemacht um mich zu ärgern? Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass ich genau dieses Buch schon einmal gelesen habe? Vielleicht hat es Herbert ihm ja erzählt... Aber der Graf hätte doch andere Mittel und Wege um mich zu triezen als einen Moment abzuwarten, wo er mich allein in der Bücherei antrifft…´ Fragen über Fragen schwirren in Alfreds Kopf umher.

Plötzlich fällt ihm das Buch auf, das neben dem "Ratgeber für Verliebte" steht. Es heißt "Ihr Herz erobern durch ein Candle-Light-Dinner".

Alfred ist sofort hin und weg. Nicht eine Sekunde denkt er an den Schlamassel, in den ihn der "Ratgeber für Verliebte" gebracht hat.

„Das ist es!" ruft er freudig aus und verlässt beschwingt und voller Euphorie die Bibliothek.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie finde ich dieses Kapitel nicht so prall… Naja…wir werden ja sehen, wie es euch gefällt! Ich freue mich auf viele Reviews! Danke übrigens für die bisherigen Reviews …Ihr seid toll!!!

ASO….GANZ VIELEN LIEBEN DANK AN MEINE BETALESERIN JULIKA!!! SIE IST ÜBERIGENS UNTER GLEICHEM NAMEN AUCH HIER ZU FINDEN, SIE HAT EIN PAAR HERRLICHE HARRY POTTER FF'S VERFASST! (SOFERN ICH DAS ALS UNKUNDIGER BEURTEILEN KANN)

Also, bis bald!

Knutscha Alena


End file.
